1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system with dual basic input/output systems (hereinafter briefly referred to as “BIOS”).
2. Description of Related Art
In existing motherboards with dual-BIOS, the two BIOSes are independent systems, each of which can be used to boot the computer system. The computer system determines to use which BIOS to boot the computer system according to a setting of the BIOS. In one practical implementation, upon the computer system being started, data of the BIOS used to boot the computer system is first loaded to a random access memory (RAM) and the BIOS is then used to boot the computer system. The computer system turns to use the other BIOS to boot the system only when the BIOS loaded to the RAM fails to boot the system.
In addition, in existing motherboards with dual-BIOS, data can be written from one BIOS to the other. In other words, data of one BIOS can be backed up to the other BIOS. In one practical implementation, upon the computer system being started, the computer system enters a setting interface and the BIOS backup is performed by BIOS firmware in response to a BIOS backup instruction inputted by a user.
It can be seen from the foregoing discussion that, when the preset BIOS is damaged which causes the system boot to fail, the user can select the other BIOS to boot the system and, after the system has been booted, the BIOS backup can be performed to repair the damaged BIOS. However, in the conventional implementations, the computer system turns to use the other BIOS to boot the system only when the system boot fails, which makes it impossible for the user to select a desired BIOS to boot the computer system prior to the start of the computer system. In addition, in the conventional implementations, the computer system is able to backup the BIOS only after the system has been booted.